monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Flying aparatus
People have often pondered the possibility of airship battles taking place, but I thought, how about the hunter has their own flying machine? like a jetpack so to speak, for those of u who say this is unrealistic trash, may I remind u this is a game with sand boats, cat people and a whole managery of gigantic weapons, so hear me out: Design The Game Killzone 3 features a very unique jetpack, type in "Killzone 3 jetpack" into google images and you'll find something, as thsi description will require you to have seen it; Replace the 2 top spider-like appendages with a tough, wyvern like wingspan, that is attached both to the hunters back and their arms, replace the bottm 2 spider legs with 2 straight arms with jet boosters pointing upwards with pipes leading to the hunters back, the torso of the hunter has 2 vertical cylinders placed over the pectoral muscles, and a 3rd cylinder along the hunetrs stomach, the pectoral cylinders are connected to the jet boosters, and the stomach cylinder is connected to a large downward facing je booster on the back. The hunter constantly holds the 2 hand grips. Th feet are covered by large metal hoofs twice as long as the hunters arms, these hoofs are used to make landing less hazardous. How does it work? The cylinders are filled with a highly concentrated gunpowder, the wing span and the jet boosters work like a balloon; the gunpowder is ignited and sends up vast quantities of heat that the wings catch, thus keeping the hunter airborn, the back jetbooster is used to give a little extra speed, the hunter can remain airborne for 10 minuted before returning to the airship for a refeul. What does this mean for weapons? Great sword: The hoofs are able to hold heavy weapons, it holds the greatsword like a switchblade, when retracted the greatsword is stuck to the back of the leg,when it comes out th hunter can do a series of flips and swings to do the attacks. Long sword: Same way as the Greatsword but with a slower combo, because on the ground the longsword is very fast and would seem weird in the air. Sword and shield: The hunter may hold the sword in their hand whilst the shield is on a special arm attached to the hunters shoulder, that he can swing round to block attacks. Dual swords: Both blades attached to a simple pole, 1 on each end, new combo to fit this design. Hammer: Same as Great sword, for the 2 ground pounds, imagine the hunter doing 2 somersaults. Hunting Horn: Same as greatsword, but handle is shortened. Lance: Both lance and shield are attached to the hunters shoulders, the lance is on a spring loaded machine so it can stab. Gunlance: Same as Lance. Switch axe: Same as greatsword. Bowguns:Shoulder mounted (like predator). Bows: Shoulder mounted but appendages are removed and replaced by a bowgun like machine that fires arrows. Controls Just think underwater controls, but you move alot faster, sprinting activates the back jet. Tell me what you think, oh and BTW this is Countjoe1, couldnt be bothered to log in. The problem with this kind of idea wouldn't be whether or not it would fit in the MH universe, the only problem would be making it fit into MH gameplay. I can't picture using this during normal hunts (if you have no use for jumping, what good would a jetpack do?); the only way I could picture this working would be during some kind of airship fortress battle, where this serves either as the airborne version of a life vest (single-use burst flight to get you back to the airship, not much else) or as the airship battles's version of the NPC sandskiffs from the Jhen Mohran fight. In short, it's cool that you were able to make a steampunk jetpack, but you still need to find a way to make it fit in with the MH formula.Cobalt32 00:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I like the idea and its easy to picture but like @Cobalt32 said, it doesnt fit that well into the monster hunter way of life. it remindes me of Leonardo da vinci's orginal idea of his flying machine but with the added twist of your idea of attaching weapons on. TAKE ON IDEA = You could have just a mounted gun/bow/bowgun on the front of the flying machine and make it into the first part of a Elder dragon fight where there are 2 stages, First stage where like Jhen or Ceadeus you damage it while it does little damage to you then second stage where your on the ground in hand to hand combat. Elder dragon= '''It could be an Elder dragon which fly's around then lands for the second stage. Warning: Please do NOT copy anything from the 3 Paragraphs above, Elder_dragon - Take_on_idea - and starting bit, and place it into your own wishlist. This was my contribution to @Countjoe 1's idea and his idea only, if you copy this contribution then i will ge you '''Banned. Thank you Wyvren s 18:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC)